


The Chess Game

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Movie, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Reichenbach Falls, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes knows that Moriarty will never stop going after Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chess Game

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 24, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 18, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 377  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

The chess game was played with hand-carved wooden pieces and words as James Moriarty wove his tales and threatened Watson. He had already tried to kill John and Mary, Holmes thought. He would continue to try and capture the bishop and grind him into dust while Europe burned. 

The air was cold out here on the balcony but not uncomfortable as Holmes and Moriarty sat at the small table, the chessboard between them. The roar of the Reichenbach Falls was a melodic backdrop to the intellectual sparring.

 _At least this time it’s **sans** meat hook._ Holmes’ shoulder ached as he moved his knight. _Watson’s more of a knight than bishop._ He watched as Moriarty moved his bishop. _He will never leave Watson alone. My dear friend will never be safe._ While Watson was his main concern, he had no desire to have Mary’s blood on his hands as well.

Moriarty’s sharp eyes were on him, his thin lips curving into a smug smile. Holmes’ stomach tightened in anger but he kept his face carefully neutral. He moved his bishop.

“Checkmate, I believe.”

Moriarty’s eyes flickered. “So it is.” He tipped his king over. “Your match, Mr. Holmes.” He stood. “I shall have your bishop, to be sure.”

“My knight,” muttered Holmes.

“So, I shall take my leave.”

“Not quite yet, Professor.” Holmes stood. “I believe we must settle this.”

Both men calculated their next moves as they grabbed each other. The calculations were as rapid-fire as a Gatling gun, the door to the balcony opening. Watson saw them clutching each other as they stood by the railing. His eyes met Holmes’.

What was between them passed with that look as the sound of the orchestra music spilled out onto the balcony to mingle with the roar of the waterfall. The damp smell of the mist overlaid that light, spicy smell of Watson’s cologne. 

What was between them was too deep for mere words. In that moment, Watson knew what Holmes was going to do.

_I’m sorry._

Holmes pulled Moriarty over the railing with him as the roar of the Falls filled his ears. Despite the noise, he thought that he could hear his name called frantically as Reichenbach Falls swallowed him up and he fell, fell, fell…


End file.
